


Close Combat

by A_simple_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Sam and Bucky being idiots, Snowball Fight, Tickling, Winter, just normal for them anyway, tickle fight, which is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Nothing's off the table when you're in a snowball fight with three Avengers.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Sam Wilson & Reader
Kudos: 20





	Close Combat

Peter Parker had helped you on many combat missions. You’re not new to the battlefield; tough, merciless opponents are practically a given. That’s why the pair of you have become an experienced team. The pair of you have faced many impossible challenges, and come out better for it.

But this?

This is war.

And it’s brutal.

Breath forming clouds in the frigid air, both of your hands numb as you prepare a sizeable armoury, ducking to avoid attacks every few seconds. It’s chaos, and you’re not sure whether you’ll make it out alive.

Peter’s frantically building up your defenses, making sure you both have a shield to hide behind.

“I’m gonna go out,” He starts, grabbing a missile.

“No, don’t! We’re not ready!” All the same, you start gathering the stash of weapons you’ve accumulated, preparing for the worst.

And then he goes charging over your makeshift barrier, straight into the line of fire. You both see the missile coming. Neither of you have the time to stop it.

“Pete!” You cry, a knot of panic in your stomach when you realize it’s too late for him.

The snowball hits Peter square in the chest. He collapses for dramatic effect; the first casualty. You stifle a giggle at his theatrics, and peek over your snow fort towards the opposing team.

“You’re gonna pay for that, Barnes! Wilson!” 

“My ass we are!” Falcon’s crimson goggles peek over the top of their wall. A snowball comes hurtling towards your face which you dodge just in time. Peter is getting up off of the floor, clutching a handful of snow behind his back. 

“You monsters! Attacking a child! How could you?!” You lob a couple of well-aimed snowballs towards their end, and manage to hit Sam’s face. Bucky pops up for a second to lob a small barrage of snowballs at your fort with considerably force, and your snow fort takes some damage. Ice spatters onto your hair with each impact, and you curse to yourself before trying to rebuild your shelter.

“You won’t get away with this!” 

“We already have!” Bucky crows, tossing a snowball in Peter’s direction for good measure. Pete deflects it, and vaults over their fort in one swift motion - you stand up taller, making yourself vulnerable to attack to see what he’s doing. 

Sam all but screams as Peter grabs him by the shoulders, and shoves a good chunk of snow into his coat collar. 

“Ah, fuck- NO! SHIT!” He struggles to take his coat off before the snow has time to completely melt, stumbling away.

“Aha! TAKE THAT!” You cheer. One of Bucky’s snowballs hits you in the stomach; it’s got a considerable amount of momentum and almost winds you for a second.

“Jeez, Buck! Could you throw those any harder?”

“What, is that a Challenge?” He chuckles, adjusting his hat. 

“Uh-” You hesitate, collecting some snowballs and darting in front of your snow wall to run towards Bucky and Sam’s fort, dodging several of Bucky’s attacks but earning a snowball to the arm which you worry will leave a bruise. You throw two for every one he sends your way.

By the time you’ve finished ducking and diving towards the enemy stronghold, both you and bucky have taken a couple hits. Peter and Sam have resorted to wrestling, which doesn’t seem to be going very far. You round the wall to confront Bucky, and try to ignore the kicks and insults the two are throwing at one another in amongst their laughter.

“Okay, ceasefire!” You cry as Bucky prepares to chuck another snowball straight at you, and step forward. “I’ve come to negotiate.”

“You can’t win. We’ve got Pete,” Bucky says, holding his snowball at the ready. You mirror his position with one of your own.

“Yeah, well it seems more like he’s got Sam.” You mutter, glancing past Bucky’s shoulder and smiling when you see Peter flip Sam onto his back.

“Okay, negotiation cancelled. Let’s settle this.” Bucky starts, immediately lobbing his snowball at you and making a dive to tackle you. In the commotion, you manage to lift up his hat to crush your prepped snowball underneath it, which, judging by the string of swear words that follows, Bucky doesn’t appreciate. You laugh as he pulls away to bat the snow from his hair.

“Oh, you’re getting it now!” He mutters, promptly tackling you to the ground. The pair of you roll around in the snow for a second, each trying to get the upper hand. You end up with Bucky directly above you, and try to grab some snow - you reach around and shove it under Bucky’s jacket as best you can. Bucky responds by flipping around so he’s sitting above you, immediately shoving snow under your jacket - it’s freezing, and starts soaking into your jumper within seconds.

“No, no, no, NO!” You move your hands from where they’ve been trying to hold Bucky’s away, and struggle to shove your coat off. It’s flung some distance away, and leaves you free to brush off the frozen snow stuck to your side. Bucky’s laughing, but continuing to put snow on top of you. When he realizes the coat isn’t there to trap the ice against you anymore, he changes tactics, and starts shoving handfuls under your shirt collar. You shriek, the freezing snow melting instantly against your skin and puddling underneath your back. Bucky’s gloves quickly get soaked, and he tosses them aside, trying to pin you so he can shove more snow down the back of your neck instead.

“Just admit you lose!”

“Never!” You laugh, screaming as the second handful of snow is shoved under your jumper. “Ack, wait NO! NOHOHO!” You can’t tell if you’re laughing because of the silliness of the situation or because Bucky’s fingers keep brushing against the skin of your neck.

“Something funny?” He taunts, and you tilt your neck in an attempt to block him, which only traps his hand there.

“It tickles!” You manage to wrestle a hand free to pry his arm away from you, and turn onto your back - but Bucky quickly grabs your wrist and pins you again.

“Oh, does it?”

Shit.

His hand snakes under your partially soaked jumper to squeeze your sides - his fingers are freezing, and you’re immediately thrown into hysterics, kicking and trying to squirm away with very little success.

“Wait, wait NONONONO-” You plea, but Bucky’s not listening. He’s too busy laughing at the havoc he’s wreaking. “DAMMIT- your hands are cohohold! Nohoho!”

“Oh, they’ll warm up. Don’t worry.” His hands dart up and down your sides too fast for you to bat them away; he jumps from drilling his thumbs into your hips to counting your ribs, and then spiders patterns over your neck.

“Please!” It’s too difficult to make sense of the sensation - the only thing you know is that you’re incapable of coping with them gracefully, because Bucky’s not holding back, and you’re pretty sure you can’t laugh much harder than you already are. Although you’re quickly proven wrong when Bucky shifts to better pin you so he can focus on a particularly bad spot that has you cackling. “It tickles!”

“Good.” Bucky snorts. “You surrender yet?”

“HELP! PETE! PEHETER!” You tilt your head to your left to look for him. Your comrade has Sam in a headlock. It only takes a fraction of a second for him to be distracted enough by your cry that Sam can turn around and tweak him in the side.

“SAM! No!” You hear him yelp, and soon you’re not the only one dissolving into uncontrollable laughter.

You win some, you lose some, it seems. But at least there’ll be hot chocolate at the end of this battle.


End file.
